You
by 78Violetfan
Summary: "You don't want me, no you don't need me." Inside the mind of Quinn Fabray.  Please read, I'm hoping it's good!


**Hello! This is just a thought that crossed my mind while listening to this song, hope you enjoy.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>You don't want me, no<em>

Quinn sees him everyday, it's always at school, sometimes around town. No matter where it was, she saw him everyday.

Finn was like a disease that she couldn't get rid of.

A sick disease that she just loved.

Yet, he didn't want her...and it made her want to die.

Everyday she saw him, and everyday he was with _her. _What did he see in Rachel anyway? Quinn always seemed to wonder that. Yeah, Rachel was pretty, and she was nice at times, she had talent and she was smart. She was all of those things, but so was Quinn.

So, what did Finn see in Rachel.

_You don't need me_

Now, that was a thought that crossed her mind quite frequently actually, the fact that Finn didn't need her.

The seventeen-year-old blonde would often find herself alone in her house thinking about the tall guy who would always have her heart, and that thought would cross her mind.

Finn didn't need her.

Finn had replaced her (with Rachel Berry of all people).

To him Rachel was perfect, she never made one single mistake in his eyes...and once she did, you knew Finn would forgive her almost immediately. It was just something you could tell.

_Like I want you, oh_  
><em>Like I need you<em>

Quinn wanted him real bad. She wanted to go back in time and fully support him on his surprise decision to join Glee Club sophomore year. Or to erase the past and maybe ask to join with him instead of fight against it. She thought if she could do that, then maybe, just maybe they'd still be together.

Sometimes she thought about wishing for the night with Puck to be fake, wishing she could take it back...

...however those thoughts only lasted a minute because she couldn't regret Beth, she didn't want to.

She needed Finn also, she wouldn't admit it, not ever. Hell, she rarely ever admitted it to herself.

Yet, she still needed him.

Every damn day.

Every damn hour.

Every damn minute.

Every damn second.

Every damn day.

She needed him like she needed the blood to coarse through her veins.

Finn was like medicine to her, he was what made everything better. His stupid crooked smile, she hated it, yet she loved it exactly the same. It was adorable to her; the fact that it never seemed to go away. She loved that, she simply loved it. Also there were his eyes, they were a simple color of brown, however she loved brown, Finn's eyes reminded her of winter when she would sit around a fire and drink hot cocoa...Finn had cocoa eyes. Just like chocolate.

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

The truth to Quinn hating Lima, Ohio was now Finn, she hated seeing him wherever she turned, wherever she went...it was absolutely horrible, because everywhere he was...Rachel wasn't far behind.

_You can't see me, no_  
><em>Like I see you<em>  
><em>I can't have you, no<em>  
><em>Like you have me<em>

Finn never noticed when Quinn was around.

That tortured her, why couldn't he just realize that she was his forever...Rachel may throw herself at him everyday, but that doesn't make her right for him.

Quinn was right for Finn, Quinn would make Finn fight for her, she wouldn't just hand her heart to him on a platter and say, "here I'm yours." No, in order to keep her, in order to be with her, he'd have to show her he cared. He'd have to show her he realized that he had something special, and it won't just come for free.

No, she didn't mean she wanted him to buy her things. The blonde simply meant that she didn't want him to always assume that they are together, and that she only wants him. She didn't want the guy to think that she didn't want to be loved, that she didn't want to feel important.

Yet, Rachel throws herself at him, and gives all of herself to him and that makes him think that he's the most important thing, that makes him feel like all the work is done, and he can just get by doing nothing.

And it was true, Quinn couldn't have Finn, not the way she wanted to anyway, because he was Rachel's...and Finn had her, Finn had Quinn, he had her in the way she wanted him.

He had her and he didn't even know it.

* * *

><p>"Quinn?"<p>

The blonde could hear her name being said, but it sounded far away.

"Quinn?" The voice said again, this time there was a sound along with it.

Yet, Quinn still didn't answer. Both the voice and the sound were far away, and she was just lost within her thoughts.

"Quinn!" Along with the shout from that far away voice there came a slap against her head.

Quinn rubbed her head, "ow!" She let out. "What the hell Santana?" She asked her friend who was sitting beside her on the couch in the Fabray's living room.

The Latina shrugged, "well, I tried to get your attention nicely...but given the circumstances I assumed the smack was necessary."

"What do you want?" The blonde growled back.

Santana shook her head, "I thought we were going to dinner, but obviously something's bothering you. So I'm gonna go and gets my eats on." She stood up, "I'll be back later to make sure you don't drown yourself in your misery."

Quinn glared at her, however the effect was worthless seeing as Santana didn't see it.

* * *

><p><em>And I want you in my life<em>  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

The blonde's thoughts went back to Finn and how she really wanted him. How she really needed him.

_Love love love  
>Love love love<br>Love love love_

She really just loved him, and it seemed he didn't care...not for her anyway. It seemed as though he would never care for her again, never love her again. Not the way she wanted him to.

_You can't feel me, no_  
><em>Like I feel you<em>  
><em>I can't steal you, no<em>  
><em>Like you stole me<em>

Quinn felt him in a million different ways...they were painful and lovely and amazing and wonderful and brilliant and horrible and intoxicating...

...she was sure she could come up with a million more, she just didn't want to waste her time.

And Finn had stolen her, he had stolen her soul. He had stolen her heart, her feelings, her everything...he had stolen everything.

And she wanted that, she wanted to be the one to steal him, his heart, his soul, his everything...she wanted to be his everything.

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn was crying now, the tears just fell.<p>

That damn boy had destroyed her.

And for that she would always love him.

She was forever his.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's heartbreaking...no happy ending this time. I just wanted to know if I could write something like this, other than Lips Of An Angel, plus I really am just mad about them not being together anymore.<strong>

**Anyway the thought just crossed my mind and I had to write it to test my heartbreak writing skills (notice that I just had to add Santana in there (I love the Quinn/Santana stuff, I think they would be awesome friends on the show if they would actually stay friends) Santana is totally my second favorite character, right after Quinn. Dianna and Naya are so awesome).**

**Anyway the song was You, by The Pretty Reckless (they're like my new music obsession).**

**...Please let me know how I did, I'd appreciate any reviews you have...**

**Thanks!**


End file.
